fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayley and Thomas vs the Water Ninja
Chapter 55 "Hayley cover me!" called Thomas as he began his ritual. "Water Shuriken!" yelled Cole as he shot several small drops of water from his body. They quickly formed the shapes of shuriken. "Barrier!" Hayley yelled just in time to stop the attack. The shuriken made several cracks on the barrier. Thomas finished his ritual, summoning the Blaze into his body. "Blaze Kick!" he shouted charging towards his adversary, foot ablaze. "Aqua Sphere!" cried Cole as he used his two hands to create a sphere of water and counter the kick. He overpowered Thomas, turning the fire and some water into steam. "You shouldn't have used a fire element familiar to fight me." "Well maybe I just need to turn up the heat." Thomas began spinning in a circle. "Now Hayley!" "Permanent Press!" Hayley pressed her barrier into Cole, leaving him stuck on the ground. She managed to get above him by using a staircase of barriers. Thomas leaped at his opponent. "Fire Spiral: World Killer!" The flames were so intense the walls began to smolder. "Water Pressure Cannon!" Cole blasted straight up, out of the barrier, dodging Thomas and slamming into Hayley in the process. Hayley was knocked off her stairway of barriers, but Thomas caught her before she hit the ground. "These two are a lot more powerful than I thought. I'll need to up my game." Cole made a stance. "Mist Clone!" Mist came off of Cole's body, creating several copies of himself. "Guess which one's the right one." "I know which one is!" Thomas ignited his leg in flames and kicked the Cole that all the Mist Clones had originated from. That one evaporated into nothing. "Nice try," said Cole as he struck Thomas in the face. Thomas attacked another clone, and was struck again, and again, and again. It seemed there was no end to them. Every time Thomas chose the wrong target, the real Cole reminded him of his mistake, with a quick punch or kick. Eventually he kicked him backwards out of the group. "Thomas!" called Hayley. "Get me in the air," said Thomas. "But why?" "I have an idea." Hayley created a barrier under Thomas's feet and lifted him into the air. He created a great deal of fire in his mouth. "Blazing Inferno!" Thomas blasted that fire from his mouth eliminating all the clones. Cole jumped out from the top of the fire, unscathed, for now. "Come on!" Thomas and Hayley jumped at Cole. Thomas ignited his fist in flames. "Blaze Fist!" Hayley created a compressed sphere of her barrier. "Barrier Sphere!" They struck at the same time. "Water Ring!" A ring of water suddenly appeared around Cole, pushing his adversaries away and into the ground. He walked up to Thomas. "First you then the girl. He created a blade of water. "Water Katana!" "Thomas!" cried Hayley. Cole brought down his blade. Another sword stopped it from going any further. "Sorry I'm late," said Luke Gandor.